


Third Times the Charm

by Rose_2925



Category: Pushing Daisies
Genre: Alternate Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Mild Smut, Romance, Sassy Emerson, Sexy Times, Short Story, Wrote this on a whim, awwww
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-05-15 06:23:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5775007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_2925/pseuds/Rose_2925
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was scrolling through the Pushing Daisies works and was searching for.. something..so i have tried my best to write that something (often through the british narrators tone) Short story but i promise death, life, humour, cuteness and romance (perhaps even some sexy times for Ned ;) ;)</p><p>Excerpt:<br/>~Ned arrived at that moment to see the doctors rushing around Chucks body assessing the damage and attempting to stabilize her. He watched, helplessly as the heart monitor fluttered and flatlined.<br/>And so Chuck, 2 years 8 weeks and 45 minutes after being brought back to life by the Piemaker, died for a second time.</p><p>Ned raised Chuck's hands to his lips, for the kiss he would never give her.  “CLEAR!” the nurse yelled as she once again tried to jumpstart Chucks heart-this time it worked. Ned felt a shock go through his lips and jerked back from Chuck’s hand, upon hearing the “beep” on the heart monitor and realizing with both joy and sadness that if she was alive again he had touched her for the last and only time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kill me once shame on you, Kill me twice...

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this started on the train back from work, let me know if anyones interested in reading more :)

Chapter 1

It was a normal day at the Pie Hole. The pie maker was 29 years 12 weeks 4 days 8 hours and 15 minutes old and currently in the process of making an apple crumble pie. Chuck, otherwise known as " Lonely tourist Charlotte Charles" saw Emerson Cod across the street and went out to meet him, at that very same moment Becca Ravenbrook 27 years 4 weeks 15 hours and 2 minutes old dropped her favourite cd while trying to insert it into the cd player and fumbled in vain to locate the disk on the passenger side of her car. While diverting her eyes from the road for one second to find the blasted cd she did not see Chuck crossing the street. She brought her eyes back to the road and pressed hard on the breaks but it was too late. And so it was that Chuck 28 years 20 weeks 6 days and 38 minutes old was hit by the bright yellow volxwagon beetle driven by Becca Ravenbrook. 

The Pie maker looked up from his lattice crust when he heard the squealing tires and screams from onlookers, he immidiately scanned the area to find Chuck and when he did not see her, leapt out of the kitchen to the curb in front of the store. Emerson Cod, able to touch Chuck while Ned could not, helped pull Chuck from under the car. Every morsel of Neds being longed to reach out and help but his mind reminded him it would not be help at all. Olive Snook, always close behind the Piemaker did something unusually helpful for Chuck and called an ambulance. 

Fearing the close quarters of the back of an ambulance, Ned opted to drive behind in his car, glancing now and then to the plastic partition and wondering if he would ever hold Chucks hand through it again. (He would not. )

Chuck was rushed into emergency and the doctors rushed to save her life as they hadn't the first time. Chuck looked down at her body and thought it was a pity they has ruined her white strawberry print dress-she knew Ned was particularly fond of it.   
It also occurred to her that she was dying again and, as with her first demise, it always seemed to happen just as things were getting good.


	2. If at first you don't succeed

At that moment, Ned arrived in emergency to see the doctors rushing around Chucks body assessing the damage and attempting to stabilize her. He watched, helplessly as the heart monitor fluttered and flatlined.  
And so Chuck, 2 years 8 weeks and 45 minutes after being brought back to life by the Piemaker, died for a second time. Ned, distraught at once again seeing his childhood sweetheart and best friend dead before him, ran into the hospital room and grasped Chucks hand. The doctors, more concerned with the patient then the grieving man who smelt of fresh baked pie, charged the defribulator paddles and yelled CLEAR as the brought them down on Chucks chest. Ned had always had a quick mind and while mourning that he would never have to worry about touching Chuck by accident again, was also marvelling at how her skin felt exactly as he thought it would. As the doctors charged the paddles for their third try, Ned raised Chuck's hands to his lips, for the kiss he would never give her. “CLEAR!” the nurse yelled as she once again tried to jumpstart Chucks heart-this time it worked. Ned felt a shock go through his lips and jerked back from Chuck’s hand, upon hearing the “beep” on the heart monitor and realizing with both joy and sadness that if she was alive again he had touched her for the last and only time. 

Some time later Ned was slumped in an uncomfortable hospital chair beside Chucks bed. Chuck was stable but hadn't woken up yet, the doctors wouldnt know the extent of her injurys until she did. 

Chuck, filled with pain killers and sedatives was dreaming and what strange dreams she had. She was running from that damn Dandelion car, the first case she had ever worked with Ned and Emerson. She was running and suddenly the ground dropped out from beneath her and she was hanging on to the edge of a cliff with both hands. Ned peered nervously over the edge and reached out a hand to help her-which was very unlike him, seeing as his touch would kill her, and she deduced it must be a dream. Also Ned was wearing an orange shirt, a colour he refused to wear even though she thought it looked cute. "Oh why not" she said to herself and reached out to grasp his forearm. 

Ned, who had been a light sleeper ever since he was sent to boarding s school, felt pressure on his arm and thought it must be Emerson or Olive, come to visit Chuck. He slowly opened one eye and saw no one else in the room, save him and Chuck--

Painfully slowly he turned his head to look at the hand grasping his arm, to his horror the hand, did in fact, belong to Chuck. The Piemaker thought the ground may as well open up and swallow him whole, for Chuck to survive the accident only to be killed, once again accidentally, by his nearness? How would he explain it to the nurses to Emerson, to Olive? 

He was spared from his inner turmoil by the entrance of Emerson, "hey how's dead gi--" he stopped in his tracks when he saw Chucks hand, still grasping Neds arm. Ned looked up at him with eyes threatening to spill over "I didn't--she grabbed my arm when she was sleeping--I don't...What have I done?!" He asked him in despair. Emerson, still frozen inside the door with a look of shock on his face, could only point at Chuck in response. "I know! I know it's all my fault ok? I KNOW!!" Ned said, tears spilling over his cheeks, still covered with the odd smudge of flour. Emerson shook his head, finally shaking out of his frozen state "I meant look at the monitor you fool" he said softly-which was very unusual for Emerson. 

Ned tore his eyes from his arm, "more like murder weapon" he thought to himself. He glanced up at the once beeping heart monitor and blinked his eyes once, twice, three times--it was still beeping.


	3. Can't touch this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Get. Chucks. Hand. Off. Me.   
> Now!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took a while to finish (uni work) but on the upside it is definitely longer than the previous chapters :) enjoy!

The Piemaker stared back into the face of an equally speechless Emerson Cod-something that did not happen often to the witty detective. "But, what...how?!" Ned stuttered. "I..maybe it hasn't registered?" Emerson responded. Ned looked back to his arm, still tightly grasped by Chuck who was still alive. "Well hurry then! Help get her off me!" Emerson rushed over and carefully began to pry Chucks (very warm, he noted) hand away from Ned. 

They both froze when they heard a soft murmur from Chuck, giving more proof of life. They both wore an identical expression of disbelief, while Chuck merely let go of Ned's arm and rolled over in the small hospital bed, trying to get comfortable around her cast and sling. 

 

Chuck, 28 years 21 weeks 3 days and 15 minutes old could not remember the recent events that had gotten her where she was. Her first thought as that she had fallen asleep and left a pie in the over, she tried to get up, sniffing the air for the smell of burnt pie. "Ouch!" she squeaked as she realized she was in a hospital bed, and not in her twin across from Ned's. It was coming back to her, a bit fuzzy, but returning none the less. Had she been hit by a dandelion car? No that couldn't be, they were recalled after the truth got out about those cute little death traps.   
Well, another kind of car then. Oww that hurt, whatever kind it was. Her second thought was about the Piemaker-where was Ned?

In the strange way the universe works, Olive Snook, Emerson Cod and the Piemaker walked through the door at that moment, with cafeteria coffee and, as one might have guessed, a box from the Pie Hole. "Chuck!" Olive gasped and ran over to flutter her hands around excitedly. "You're alive!! And awake!!" Both Emerson and Ned were somewhat surprised she sounded sincerely happy that Chuck was not dead.   
Chuck did not respond, but had locked eyes with Ned from across the room. 

"Hi" he said quietly and smiled, as he stepped to the other side of her bed and set down the coffee and pie. 

"Hi" Chuck said back, and for what seemed like the millionth time, desperately wished she could hug the Piemaker.

Emerson cleared his throat, " if you two are done making puppy dog eyes at each other.."  
Ned without tearing his gaze from Chucks simply said "I think I forgot my wallet in the cafeteria, would you two mind going to grab it for me? 

Emerson raised an eyebrow and was about to tell Ned that he was nobody's errand boy when Ned turned around and Emerson got his meaning. "Uh huh... Alright we'll go get your wallet" he grumbled, as he whirled Olive back towards the door. Olive, as usual, was in the dark and pulled her arm free "What? But Chuck just woke up what if she needs something!"   
"You know Olive, I would really love some hot chocolate-I don't think I'm allowed coffee yet" and gave Oliver her best "pretty please" face.   
Olive had the familiar sinking feeling she was being left out of the loop, but decided to heed her time at the abbey and do Chuck a kindness.   
She nodded and turned to follow Emerson to the cafeteria, the wheels in her mind spinning wildly. 

Finally alone, Chuck turned her attention back to Ned. "Hi" he said again, and couldn't help the smile that spread across his face. "Hi" she said, taking in his wide smile "aren't you a little too chipper for someone whose girlfriend just got hit by a car?" She instantly regretted teasing him as she saw his face fall. "Oh no Ned I'm sorry I was joking, really I'm O.K now "  
"No I'm sorry, I shouldn't be smiling-you're in the hospital and here I am smiling like an idiot" he said, bunching his jacket up in his hands.   
" Really it's fine" she said and reflexively reached out to put a reassuring hand on his arm-as she might with anyone else. She stopped at the last second, realizing her mistake. "Whoops!" She apologized, "must be those pain killers, huh?" She thought it was strange Ned hadn't pulled his arm back first-he was usually very quick at getting out of her way. 

Ned looked up from his arm, which was still resting on the rail of her bed. The intense look in his eyes startled Chuck, and if Ned had been able to see his reflection, might have also unseated the usually docile Piemaker. "Do you trust me?" He asked, very quietly. Chuck was unable to look away from his face "Uhmm..yeah.. yes. Yes, of course I do..why?" She wondered what could have possibly happened to make Ned act so strange-was she still dreaming?  
Ned took a deep breath and started to lean towards Chucks face with an expression that was a mix of uncertainty and a look she knew all to well-for she saw it often through the price of plastic wrap when they kissed. 

"Woah Ned..whatcha doing there" she said softly  
He was about to explain when Olive and Emerson strode back into the room. Emerson hungry for pie and Olive teetering as fast as her heels would carry her, while avoiding spilling the cup of hot chocolate. 

Ned leapt back as if scalded " Oh you're back, did you um find my wallet?"   
Emerson shot an all too knowing look at Ned "Mhmmm..now can we open that peach cobbler before my dang coffee gets cold?"

~


	4. Enough is enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title is fitting..Emerson is growing impatient and yes maybe he needs Ned to come work on a case wth him but he also thinks he should tell Chuck what happened

Chuck had several broken ribs, a sprained wrist and a broken leg-as a result she would have to spend several weeks in the hospital-which posed a unique set of problems for someone legally pronounced dead. Thankfully, the universe saw fit to intervene. Early in his investigative career, Emerson had once helped a teenager, Darius Smyth, with some legal troubles, narrowly saving the teen from a long time in a juvenile detention centre. That zit-faced teen, now a fairly wealthy Internet security consultant, repaid his debt by (easily, he scoffed) altering Chucks medical file from Deceased to Living-and in the process added a hefty medical insurance policy. Emerson liked Darius, he too, was willing to slightly bend the rules- without breaking them completely, and most importantly, didn't ask questions he didn't want answers to. 

Emerson and Olive took turns coming to visit Chuck, while Ned was almost a permanent fixture. He left only periodically to make pies for a couple of days straight, then returned, bringing with him the smell of fresh baked pie-and often a box from the Pie Hole, collapsing on the chair by her bed. When Chuck was asleep-which she often was, due to the extent of her injuries and medication, Ned had plenty of time to think- which he needed. How would he explain to her what had happened when she was unconscious...what they would do now? Would she be willing to test their luck, having just been brought back from the dead a second time? Ned spent an awful lot of time looking at Chuck, lost in his thoughts, trying to figure out a solution to their increasingly confusing puzzle. 

 

It had been 2 weeks of this, Chuck on the mend, Ned dividing his time between Baking and her bedside, When Emerson decided enough was enough. 

Emerson, growing impatient at Neds refusal to leave Chuck to work on cases, and as a result the smaller balance of his bank account, decided to give his associate a little..push. 

Chuck was, at this point, able to get out of bed with assistance and like all human beings, alive or brought back from the dead, had the desire to be on her own two feet-and the intense wish to bathe. Emerson helped her out of bed and Olive led her to the walk in shower, closing the door behind them. Once he heard the shower running he turned to Ned, "listen now lover boy, I just picked up a case today, a good one-this murder needs to be solved and I need some new yarn-it's getting chilly out." 

"Emerson you know Chucks still getting better" Ned protested, crossing his arms, " we both hate hospitals, I'm not leaving her alone here."

Emerson rolled his eyes, "Yeah I know you're the most devoted boyfriend in the world, that's nice, but aren't you going crazy in here? Don't you think she is too?

"But there's nothing I can do--

"Well, well, now you and I both know that's not true- I heard that nurse today saying that in a week or two they can release Chuck- but only into the care of a relative or -ahem- boyfriend" Emerson interrupted, giving Ned a smug look. 

"Oh come on, you know that I can't take care of her- I can't even....touch her" he finished softly. "That might have just been a fluke, and I... I couldn't live with myself if it killed her."

Emerson sighed, not unsympathetically "I also came by last week and saw the two of you sleeping- and damned if her hand wasn't wrapped around your arm again!" He said in a raised whisper. "I had to stop and rub my eyes to make sure I was seeing right, but there she was- then she mumbled your name, turned over and went back to sleepin'! 

"She said my name?" Ned asked, lost in a cloud of thought.

Emerson rolled his eyes again "For the love of-- yes you fool she said your name- did you miss the part where she was touching you? Again? And not dead? Again?"

And you swear it's not just because you want me to work on the case so you get can get your reward? Ned asked, furrowing his brow.

Emerson looked slightly affronted "Why would I make that up? I can't believe you're being so selfish"

"SELFISH?" 

They were interrupted by Olive emerging from the bathroom- Ned realized belatedly that the shower had been turned off for a while- how much had they heard?

Olive seemed as clueless as usual, but certainly still more helpful than usual. "Chucks spick and span, good as new- well, apart from the fractures that is" Olive tittered at her own joke. I don't know what you fellas are standing around doing but I'm hungry, I'm gonna go grab some lunch- you want anything Ned? 

Ned turned to look down at Olive- who was wearing flats, and therefor a full 4 inches shorter than her usual 5' 5. "Uh sure Olive- grab me a grilled cheese?" He asked, smiling unconvincingly.  
"Sure thing!" Olive chirped, laughing at Emerson's expectant expression. "Oh yes and your usual Emerson,, tsk tsk now boys, don't fight- someone could get hurt!" She murmured, as she headed to the cafeteria. 

Ned had resumed his conflicted thoughts- should he tell Chuck? When? Was it really worth risking her life again?  
His thoughts were cut short when Chuck emerged from the bathroom, letting out a cloud of hot, damp air and the sharp smell of strong soap. Her hair was damp where it fell out of a messy bun and her face was flushed from the hot water. How the Pie maker longed to feel her cheeks, hold her face in his hands. Surely it would be worth it if he could--  
His inner monologue was cut off abruptly as Chuck, also fixated on the Pie maker instead of where she was going, slipped on a puddle of water Olive had trailed out earlier. The instinct to touch Chuck, that deadly instinct the pie maker had been fighting for 2 years 10 weeks 4 days and 13 minutes finally won. As Chuck braced herself for the pain of the fall, all she felt was arms, strong arms, supporting her midsection before it all went black


	5. I Want to Hold Your Hand

It was white and very bright- was she in heaven?  
Chuck didn't think she had seen this when she died before. She felt something wet on her cheek, then she heard voices exclaiming-no this definitely wasn't like before. She opened her eyes to see..."Digby?"

"She's awake again! Thank the lord!" Olive shouted excitedly, while pulling hard on Digbys leash as he tried to lick Chucks face again.   
Ned and Emerson, who were talking at the opposite side of the room looked up and came to Chuck's bed. Emerson looked grumpy, as usual, and Ned looked unusually calm.   
"What happened?" Chuck asked, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "Did I hit my head when I slipped in the water?"  
Ned opened his mouth to answer but Emerson beat him to the punch, "no you didn't-lover boy over here caught you before you hit the ground." 

Chucks brow furrowed, as she look from Emerson to Ned-was he being sarcastic? The Piemaker shot Emerson a dirty look before taking a deep breath and placing his hand on the rail of Chuck's bed. As he opened his mouth to try and explain, he was again interrupted-this time by Digby. 

"Oops! I think Digby needs to use the bathroom" Olive observed, as Digby whined and pulled her towards the door. "Smart dog, okay I'll be right back-stay awake now Chuck!"  
Digby pulled Olive out of room and towards the elevators. 

Once she was out of earshot Ned looked back to Chuck, who had not stopped staring at him. "Ned what's going on?"

"Well, you were dehydrated so the nurse-- ow!" He said as Emerson pinched his arm "Just spit it out man we ain't got all day! Murders aren't gonna solve themselves!"

 

He looked down at his hand, so close to hers, then looked back at her, his gaze burning. "When they first brought you in, you were in really bad shape- I ..I didnt think you were going to make it." Just the memory chilled him.   
She smiled reassuringly "but I did Ned, I'm ok really--"  
"No you don't understand" he said, with a desperate edge to his voice. "Your heart stopped-I saw it! They were trying to bring you back and it wasn't working-God! I really thought you were gone so I, well, your hand was close to me, the only part of you that wasn't bloodied or covered in gauze...I kissed it."

Chuck smiled, tears pricking at the back of her eyes, thinking of how she almost lost him too.   
"And then I felt the shock from the machine as they tried one last time and it worked! It brought you back." Finally, Neds face wasn't shadowed by the recollection. He looked down at his hand again "something happened when they brought you back.. Something changed."

Chuck looked where his hand rested, so close to hers. "I don't know what you're saying, what's changed?

"Maybe it's better if I show you.." Ned murmured and as he had wanted to do so many times, lightly placed his large hand over her small one. 

Chuck gasped and scrunched her eyes tight-then looked up at Ned, mouth agape. She opened and closed her mouth, but made no sound. 

"It happened when you were first recovering, in your sleep you grabbed my arm and I thought I had inadvertently killed you, but we-he turned to Emerson-we saw the heart monitor was still going."

Emerson, in his private investigatory nature, decided to share his account of events.   
"I pried your death grip-or not so deathly grip off of lover boy over here and we were both thinking it was a fluke-but every other day I came in here, there he was sleeping by your bed, and there was your hand holding on tight."

Chuck was still in shock, her mind tumbled full of thoughts- was she somehow alive again? Lenez had said before she smelled like death- was she cured? How many chances at life was she going to get? Was it natural for her skin to feel so warm beneath Ned's touch? Would it feel like that all over? Her last thought was betrayed by the fierce blush that spread across her cheeks. 

"By the way, you both owe me for changing dead girls medical files so they didn't find out about", he gestured to the area around the two, "all of this." He was met with silence as Chuck and Ned shared a heavy gaze.   
"Oh god..it's gonna get even harder to be around you two now..isn't it?" Emerson grumbled as Chuck tentatively grasped Ned's hand, a wide smile spreading across her face. "Ned, I--"  
"Woo! Digby took forever out there, what's going on?"  
Olive froze as Digby tried to pull her into the room, noticing that, for the first time in 2 years, Chuck and Ned were..touching. Olive did not like this..not one bit.


	6. Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chuck and Ned sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, thanks for all the kind comments, I really appreciate them! A lot has been going on lately so this chapter took a while to finish and this is my first time writing anything remotely..smutty, so please, be kind! Enjoy :)

Olive Snook was exceedingly puzzled. Olive did not like things she could not understand and she definitely did not like that somehow Chuck was no longer allergic to the Piemaker-they were _touching_! Stuck in the back with Digby, Olive could only watch as Chuck and the Piemaker held hands in the front seat-no longer through the odd plastic barrier. What could the car accident have possibly--She was cut short in this train of thought when the car stopped. They had reached their destination; home.

Ned smiled and ran around the front of the car to open Chucks door, grasping her arms as he helped her out of the car- he just couldn't get used to the feeling of her skin under his. After another couple weeks of observation and making sure Ned and Chuck knew what to do for her rehabilitation, Chuck had been released into Ned's care.

Olive opened her own door, Digby jumping out behind her. "Hey y'all, why don't you both come over to my place for some--" she was again interrupted as Digby pulled her towards his favourite tree and sniffing spots. Still staring at each other, Chuck and Ned really hadn't noticed, and Ned slid his arm around Chuck's waist as he helped her to the buildings elevator. They got out and Ned paused in front of his door, "You know its probably best if" "I don't want to get in Olive's way" they both spoke at the same time. Ned smiled, "If you'd like to stay with me, you know-while you're recovering, I left your bed just the way you left it". Chuck smiled up at him "I'd love to" she said "but you know, maybe we could...push our beds together?" her thumb drew circles on the back of his hand. Ned, somewhat distracted, was looking at Chuck and not the lock he was currently failing to put the key into.

Downstairs, Olive rushed to find Ned and Chuck gone-Oh lord were they already back at his apartment? She fidgeted in front of the elevator, which was on its way up. Eventually she threw up her hands in frustration and dragged Digby towards the stairs as she climbed up them as fast as possible in her high heels. 

Ned ripped his gaze away from Chuck and finally unlocked the door and helped her inside. "Welcome home" he said, a large smile spreading across his face. "Good to be home" she said, reaching to put her arms around Ned's neck, "So...I was thinking..." Ned bent down to her upturned face "Yes?"

They were interrupted by pounding on the door "Hey! Open up!" came Emerson Cod's voice from outside. Ned reluctantly straightened and put a finger to his mouth. "I know y'all are in there! I saw the car downstairs! We have a deal Ned and it's time for you to hold up your end of the bargain!"Ned grimaced and slowly pulled back "Unfortunately, he's right. Come in Emerson!"

Emerson Cod stepped into the apartment, with his hand covering his eyes "I'm only going to ask once and y'all better be telling the truth- does everyone have their clothes on?" Chuck folded her arms over her chest and rolled her eyes "Yes Emerson." Emerson opened his eyes and pointed his finger at Ned "You" he said "You, lover boy will just have to wait till we get somewhere on this case." He pointed at Chuck "You, not so dead girl will have to park your butt on that sofa and rest." Ned sighed and went to get a blanket and some pillows while Chuck gave Emerson a dirty look. He raised his eyebrows "Hey, don't go giving me no stink eye, if it weren't for me they'd be investigating you for faking your own death!"

Next door, Olive Snook rubbed Digby's belly and pondered her new reality. "What is going on Digby?" she asked "What am I going to do now that they can actually touch? What does she have that I don't?" Digby, who still could not touch the Piemaker thought about Olive's questions. He saw how much the Piemaker cared for Chuck, and Chuck occasionally fed him scraps when the Piemaker wasn't looking, she also played fetch and knew just the right spot to scratch behind his ear. Unable to respond, he simply cocked his head to the side and whined for more attention. 

~

Several hours later, Chuck was flipping aimlessly throuch TV channels, unable to find anything she wanted to watch-desperate for a distraction untill Ned came back. She paused in her channel surfing-what would happen when Ned came back. Ever since she woke up in a coffin, reunited with her childhood love she had wondered, dreamed that they could touch-but now... Chuck gingerly got to her feet and hobbled over to the bathroom. She inspected herself in the full length mirror she had bought when she first moved in. She thought she looked the same as she did before, maybe a bit thinner since good food was hard to come by in a hospital-though Ned did his best to bring pie as much as he could. She pulled off her t-shirt, grimacing at the faded bruises and cuts from the accident and at the old, comfortable, but slightly worn bra she wore. She hadn't had to worry about pretty underwear since...-a thought suddenly seized her-how long had it been since . . .

The answer was 2 years 25 weeks 3 days and 10 minutes since Chuck had last . . . Her first and previous boyfriend was one Henri duChamp, who had taken over his Uncle's Fromagérie and had started flirting with Chuck when she picked up her aunts extensive order of fine cheeses. She dated the cheese monger for 1 year 45 weeks and 6 days, after which she received the chance to go on that ill-fated cruise. Henri did not share the same thirst for change and adventure as Chuck and the two parted amicably. From time to time Chuck missed his baked Brie with cranberry and puff pastry. 

Shaking her head from the cheese-filled memories she realized it had been a while. She turned around in the mirror, sucking in her stomach. She pulled down her sweatpants, which had been cut to accommodate her leg cast and pushed them away with her good foot. She stepped back, inspecting herself in the mirror. Did her boobs look smaller? She turned to the side, "Son of a bitch" she murmured to herself. "I think they're smaller!" Her musing was interrupted by a quiet cough from behind her. She froze, turning around slowly to find Ned leaning on the door frame, smiling at the ground. "I think they're perfect" he said quietly. 

Chuck felt her heartbeat speed up, she slowly limped over "You're back" she said, somewhat unnecessarily. "So are you..again" he said, lifting his gaze to hers. "Let's not waste it" she said, impulsively flinging her arms around his neck and bringing his face down to hers. He reacted immediately, kissing her back and placing his hands on her small waist, which his hands could nearly span. His mouth opened to hers and he grasped her thighs, lifting her up. Her cast made the motion somewhat awkward but they managed nonetheless. He moaned quietly and backed up towards the couch, sitting with Chuck on his lap. She moved closer, rolling her hips against his, and was pleased to feel her growing affect on him. She pulled back from the kiss "what was it Olive said before? Are you happy to see me or is that a rolling pin you've got down there?" She smirked, wiggling her hips slightly. Ned groaned quietly and captured her mouth again, tangling one hand in her curls while his other hand rested on her waist. His fingers grazed the hem of her underwear and she rolled her hips again, eliciting another, deeper sound. She pressed kisses to his jaw and further down the column of his throat, felt his pulse beating fast against her lips. Ned froze suddenly and quietly groaned, "oh no". 

Chuck pulled back to look at him, cocking an eyebrow "Problem?" She asked. Ned shook his head, trying to see clearly through the fog of lust "I don't..I never expected..well, this-With all that's been going on I haven't..er..I don't have any-" he blushed furiously, "protection." Realization dawned on Chuck. She could still feel him, hard against her leg, was sure he could tell how much she wanted this too. He bunched his hands at his side "I don't want to risk anything, especially when it comes to you" he said, and she looked back at him, lust and concern mingled in his blue eyes. "I know" she said "just for now, trust me" and placed his hands back on her hips. "Chuck" he said, a hint of question in his voice. "Off" she said, tugging at his t-shirt. It was his turn now, to raise an eyebrow, but he complied; pulling the shirt over his head. Chuck let her hands wander over his shoulders and chest, feeling lean muscles you almost couldn't discern on his slender frame. She kissed up the slope of his shoulder and whispered in his ear "By some miracle, this is possible-touch me, please."

Ned shuddered and grasped her closer, moving his hips against her. God, it was more than he could have ever imagined, holding her, warm and real in his arms, not the ghost of a touch through plastic wrap or bee-keeping suits. He fumbled at her back, and finally unhooked her bra, easing the straps down her shoulders. One side of his mouth tipped up in a smile "Like I said before, perfect." Chuck felt the heat inside her rising and grabbed Neds hand, drawing it down to where she wanted his touch most. Ned blindly followed her directions, upon hearing her gasp and feeling her move against him allowed himself to shallowly thrust against the back of his hand. It wasn't long before Chuck let out a breathy "Yes!" And fell against Ned's chest. Ned quickly came to his own quietus and pulled his hand alway from Chuck. His self-consciousness, which had disappeared in the heat of the moment, came creeping back. He lightly placed a hand on Chucks back "Um, Chuck..was that..okay?" He asked, unsure. Chuck smiled into his shoulder and pulled back to look at him. She gently kissed him on each cheek, then on the mouth. Smiling she responded, "Let's just say that was one heck of a preview."


End file.
